rumariacraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Termina
Sky Termina, a relic lost in time and magic... Sky Termina Information coming soon... Lore Many cycles ago, a great city and castle were founded into an unknown land. This city, founded and lead by a great wizard, came to be called Magus Castrum. At the center of this great city and castle was a grand prize that the wizard harnessed to hone his spells and powers, a gift from the heavens supposedly; A crystal, overflowing with arcane magic. The wizard knew just how powerful this object was, aware of what destructive forces it was capable of. But he did not use it as such... However, there were forces out there that began to seek out this crystal for it's magic. At first, the threat was small. Many people from outside the city, corrupt and dark, had tried to both reach the crystal and kill the wizard. Each of them failed. A knight, adorned in black and red armor, had managed to wound the wizard. This fight against the bezerk knight had been what dawned fear onto the old magic user. The knight was vanquished, but fear still lingered... What powerful foe might come next? A sorcerer? An army? Or... A demon? The wizard paced for days in his castle, wondering what he could do to not only protect the people of his grand city, but to ensure the crystal never fell into evil hands. What could he do? It was obvious that more would come, either in few or great numbers. How could he prevent them from ever reaching the city, or the crystal? The answer came to him one evening as the sun was setting. The old wizard was gazing to the clouds, watching them quietly stride across the sky with little effort. They seemed so peaceful up in the sky... That was it! The sky could shelter the city in safety. Even the guardian of the sky himself could look over such a grand city and protect the crystal. But could such a thing be done? Could he truely move a mass of land into the air and suspend it? Was there even such a thing possible? The Crystal would bend to his will when he channeled it's energy, allowing him to even conjure things out of nothing. Perhaps it could be possible if he tried. And try he did. As night passed, the great wizard channeled his energy with the arcane crystals, meditating and focusing... Just before the sun rose, the entirety of the city and the surrounding land around it began to rumble and shake with a great force, the land surrounding the great city beginning to crumble and break apart... As if gravity reversed itself, everything around the city began to float upwards. Massive bounds of forest floated high, lakes full of water began to pour out in endless waterfalls that dissipated in mid air. The city slowly began to rise up, leaving a torn and broken crater below... Sky Termina was born. Moving with the sky endlessly, the sky land was unreachable by anyone on the ground. Magical bridges were formed between the land masses, allowing for water to be drawn and food to be grown. The breeze remained ever steady and calm to the new fairing realm of the sky... Sky Termina... Magus Castrum was safe at last from dark forces. With the watchful eyes of the sky guardian, Magus Castrum and the Crystal were safe. The city and it's people would be at peace for many generations to come. The wizard, pleased at last, ensured the magic of the crystal would keep this great city afloat. ...Until the end of the cycle began... Aer, ArkAngel of the Sky Information coming soon... A journey of a thousand steps Information coming soon... Rare Loot Information coming soon... Trivia Information coming soon... Category:Points of Interest Category:Dungeons Category:Mythical Places